Liu Kang vs Jago
Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Liu Kang VS Jago 2.png|Liu Kang VS Jago Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Liu Kang VS Jago.png|The Ancient One G1 Jago vs liu kang by fevg620-d8dw4o1.jpg|FEVG620 Death Battle Thumbnail - Liu Kang VS Jago by MeyJaX.png|MeyJaX Liu Kang Jago.png|DeathBattleDude IMG_8491.PNG|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) 1484446254086.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 2) GameboyAdv= Description Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct! Which martial arts champion protagonist will win? Interlude Wiz: There are many different fighting game characters, but these two are the most normal main heroes of they're respective franchises. Boomstick: Liu Kang, the champion of Mortal Kombat. Wiz: And Jago, the warrior monk. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle. Liu Kang https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAwWPadFsOA Wiz: Liu Kang is the chosen warrior to defeat Shao Kahn. Boomstick: And a total Bruce Lee clone. Wiz: Yeah that was a thing in fighting games for a while. Anyway, he is a Shaolin Monk and has been the champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament for the first 4 events. Boomstick: He's got some crazy fighting moves. He can use the dragon fire, which shoots fire in the shape of a dragon, The Flying Kick, which does exactly what you think, the creatively named Large Fireball, and his signature Bicycle Kick. Shows Liu Kang doing his famed Bicycle Kick on Scorpion Wiz: Ummmm Boomstick: We need VSauce on that shit right now. Wiz: But physics.. Boomstick: You know what FUCK PHYSICHS MORTAL KOMBAT BITCHES! An explosion appears before the Mortal Kombat logo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y01b2Kc94hU Wiz: Liu Kang is a fighting expert. He was taught by Bo' Rai Cho, an obese drunken fighting master, in Shaolin Kung-Fu. Boomstick: He's also really good at dancing. Shows Liu Kang's Friendship from Mortal Kombat 2 Wiz: Anyway, there is far more to Liu Kang's skillset, including variations on moves we've already mentioned. He can use the Shaolin Flame, which covers his hands in fire and makes his punches do more damage. Boomstick: Hey Liu, can you punch this steak for me? It's a bit raw. Wiz: His Windmill Punch delivers several punches at a fast rate. He also has access to Dark Metamorphosis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1Aq8oML7yM Boomstick: Liu Kang switches to the Dark state, in which he gains new moves based on the element of Darkness. Kinda like Evil Ryu. Wiz: While he doesn't gain the amount of power Evil Ryu does, he can use the Soul Sphere, which will not directly damage the opponent, but can be "frozen" in place at any time and position in the arena by performing Stop Sphere. It will explode some time after being stopped, damaging the opponent if him/her is nearby. Boomstick: In his Yang move, Liu Kang focuses dark energy into his fist, giving charge to the next Soul Sphere to be fired, which increases its damage and reduces the time it takes to explode. The longer the button is held, the more charge the Sphere will receive. Wiz: He also has access to an abundance of Fatalities. The first one being pretty underwhelming. Shows Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat 1 Fatality Boomstick: Luckily, he upgraded from mild gymnastics to impaling people with his bare hands, and turning into a giant dragon. Shows Liu Kang's dragon fatality from Mortal Kombat 2 Boomstick: Why doesn't he do THAT at the beginning of the match? Wiz: Honor. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Anyway, Liu Kang is one of the strongest Kombatants, has emerged victorious from 4 Mortal Kombat Tournaments, and defeated powerful characters like Goro, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn. Boomstick: Even though when he isn't fighting he takes up a quiet life instead of training, which gives him less combat experience than you'd think. Even still, don't mess with the Mortal Kombat champion. Liu Kang: You can look into my soul, but you don't own it. '' Jago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAb5SasJ2Y4 Wiz: Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbot, has swiftly become one of the Order's star pupils. During meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him great powers and Chooses him to battle the sinister evil of Ultratech. At first the power threatens to overwhelm Jago's sanity, but he soon masters it and becomes the finest warrior the Order has yet fathered. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins, however, still troubles him. Boomstick: In other words, he's a badass. Wiz: He wields a sword and has access to many different fighting moves. Like the Double Roundhouse, Wind Kick, which is a flying roundhouse kick, and Laser Blade. ''Jago uses the Laser Blade move on his rival Fulgore Boomstick: His Endokuken shoots a fireball, and Tiger Fury delivers a powerful uppercut. He can boost all of these moves with their shadow versions. Jago uses the Laser Blade's shadow form on Fulgore, which strikes 5 times instead of once Boomstick: See the difference? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlsO8JZv6UQ Wiz: He has his Instinct Mode, Tiger's Fury, which also boosts his abilities. The Endokuken in particular hits twice and gives Jago life back. Boomstick: So like a spooky vampire Hadouken? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Jago is a world class warrior and has defeated strong fighters like Fulgore and Eyedol, and won many Killer Instinct tournaments. He is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Jago: I'm afraid your path ends here Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Liu Kang is meditating on a mountain. Jago walks up and sees Liu Kang. Jago: You are trespassing! Leave immediately! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM7SlOcWjcg Liu Kang gets up and gets into a fighting stance FIGHT! Jago shoots an Endokuken, which is met by Liu Kang's Dragon Fire. Liu Kang uses his Flying Kick, hitting Jago square in the face. He is knocked over, but quickly gets up and begins pummeling Liu Kang, sending him away with a Wind Kick KI Announcer: Hyper Combo! Liu Kang gets up and uses his Bicycle Kick, hitting Jago multiple times in the face. Jago uses Laser Sword, but misses and Liu Kang hits him with a Large Fireball. Liu Kang attempts to use his Mortal Kombat 1 Fatality on Jago, but he swiftly avoids the move and uses Laser Sword. Liu Kang falls to the ground. He activates Shaolin Flame and in turn, Jago goes into Tiger's Fury. Liu Kang punches Jago multiple times, dealing massive damage. Jago hits Liu Kang, stopping the combo. KI Announcer: C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker! '' '' Jago shoots two Endokuken blasts at Liu Kang and gains some of his health back. Liu Kang gets up and uses Dark Metamorphosis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P9rTWxbKQA He uses Yang, then launches a Soul Sphere. The attack freezes in front of the Tibet Monk, causing him to be confused, as he was prepared to block the attack. A question mark appears above his head, then the Soul Sphere explodes, sending him back. Liu Kang runs over to Jago MK Announcer: Finish him Liu Kang performs his Dragon Fatality on Jago, eating everything except his legs KO! Liu Kang drops an arcade cabinet on what's left of Jago. Results Boomstick: Yep. This proves it. Dragons are more badass than tigers. Wiz: While Jago is a world class warrior, so is Liu Kang. Liu Kang also technically has more combat experience. Boomstick: While Jago beating Eyedol is an impressive feat, The only reason Jago was able to defeat Eyedol was because he was captured and severely weakened by UltraTech. Had it not been for that, Jago probably wouldn't have defeated Eyedol. Wiz: This was VERY close, and Tigers Fury was certainly a challenge for Liu. Boomstick: Maybe Jago would've won. But he half-assed it. Wiz: The winner is Liu Kang. Next Time A red hat with an M on it is shown Masters of platforming A blue helmet with two large horns is shown Both old and new FIGHTING TO THE DEATH! |-|DeathBattleDude= Description Interlude Liu Kang Jago Intermission Death Battle Results Polls Do you agree with the results of Liu Kang VS Jago? Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't Should Liu Kang VS Jago become a real Death Battle? Yes No Who would you be rooting for? Liu Kang Jago Next Time on Death Battle Category:GameboyAdv Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Tiger VS Dragon Idiom' themed Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles